Eskimo Kisses
by Whereilovekflsh
Summary: You go to the North Pole and get me a picture of two eskimos giving eskimo kisses and I will go on a date with you. Two-Shot. Fluff.


**A/N: **So this is my first Spitfire fic, second fic total. Tell me how I'm doing, yeah? Hope you like it!

Also, I totally don't own any of these characters, DC does. I mean if I did, Young Justice wouldn't be cancelled and Wally West would be in the New 52.

* * *

Wally sped into Artemis' room, opening and closing the door with rapid speed. Once inside he stopped and gave a grin as suave as he could muster, which for Wally meant looking like a deranged monkey, or so Artemis usually told him.

He looked around and saw that she wasn't there. _Time to snoop,_ the redhead thought to himself, his grin turning into a manic smile. This was his chance to see what she was really like in the space she let no one enter. He should probably walk back out so that she wouldn't murder him, but he is Wally West and therefore he doesn't think.

The speedster flashed around the room analyzing various areas until he realized that Artemis had no personal belongings there. It was as if she never really moved in. He didn't have enough time to comprehend this idea when he heard the bathroom door opening. He quickly rushed out and then dashed back in, still ignoring the normally accepted tradition of knocking.

Before he could bring on the suave he heard Artemis scream in an unnaturally girly voice, one he had never encountered from the normally serious girl. His eyes focused in on the petite blonde and his smile immediately grew when he saw that she was only wearing a towel.

"Wally, get out of my room! I'm naked! Get _out_!" Artemis screamed.

"Hey babe, I'm cool with your current state of undress, just let me catch up," he replied. While attempting to look smooth he leaned over onto the wall, but missed entirely falling onto his face.

Artemis used his temporary imbalance as an opportunity to grab her clothes and rush into the bathroom. After dressing she came out and grabbed Wally by the collar, intent on throwing him out of her room. But he had other plans. He zoomed out of her grasp before she could do anything and sat down on her bed.

"Babe, I swear I didn't mean to walk in on you. Despite how wonderful that moment was for me, it was unplanned. I came here with pure intentions. At least they started pure." The redhead winked, making Artemis scoff in disgust as she headed for her door."Ok look, I will be serious now I promise."

Something about his tone made her stop before she reached the door knob. She turned around and quietly said, "Continue."

Wally looked terrified as he blushed, yes actually blushed, and looked down at his feet, "I know that we fight a lot but you have become really important to me and I wanted to know if you would like to go on a date with me? Maybe?"

Artemis looked stunned for a moment. She didn't know where this conversation was going, but she definitely hadn't predicted it heading in this direction. For a moment she felt a little part of her screaming to say yes, but the logical, strong Artemis quickly beat that other half to a bloody pulp for even considering the idea.

The blonde then began to laugh. Her laughter got louder and harder, and with each new start Wally's brightness seemed to dim. She could see the light leaving his eyes.

Artemis saw the quick frown and immediately sobered up, thinking for a minute, before giving a small smirk. She knew a way to make them both happy. _Give him hope without really giving him a chance_, she thought.

"Okay how about this, Wally." The boy in question immediately perked up. "You go to the North Pole and get me a picture of two eskimos giving eskimo kisses and I will go on a date with you."

"That's really random. What made you even think of that? Wait... no… nevermind. I'm down. I can do this!" Wally flashed out of the room. Artemis gave a heavy sigh and put her head in her hands. _What are you doing Artemis? Don't give him any chance. Give him an inch and he will run a mile... In about two seconds flat because he is freaking Kid Flash_.

She laid back on her bed when Wally zoomed back in, "Also, dinner is ready. Ok... Yeah… That's it, bye!"

She gave a small smile in response to the retreating boy which made his face light up. He zoomed away and she followed after in a much slower pace.

After dinner she took her plate to the kitchen only to see Wally packing a bag full of food. "Wally? What is all that for?"

His head popped out of the cupboard and he gave a sheepish grin, "Umm the Flash called, he wants to go on a 'bonding trip' or something. So I have to pack the food. Yeah, and now I'm done. I will be back later. You will be here right?"

She looked at him in confusion. "Um yeah, I think so. Unless there is a mission or something."

Wally smiled and sped out leaving yellow and red colors in his wake.

* * *

**A/N: **Part two will be up soon!


End file.
